Huaanton
Baron (formerly) | aliases = | nicknames = | true name = | home = Claarteeros Sea, Trackless Sea | formerhomes = | sex = Male | gender = Masculine | race = Sahuagin | ethnicity = | occupation = Ruler | age = | patron deity = Sekolah | languages = Sahuagin | basicrefs = | reckoning = | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = 1369 | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | daterefs = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | dynasty = | start of reign = | end of reign = | predecessor = | successor = Iakhovas | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | challenge35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Huaanton was a baron of the sahuagin of the Claarteeros in the Trackless Sea. He later became King when he killed his predecessor in a blood challenge. Description Despite his age, Huaanton was an exceptionally strong and imposing sahuagin, feet tall and powerfully built; he towered over other sahuagin. His skin was almost black. Personality He was quite strategic and crafty, as he chose to keep Laaqueel, a malenti, as a spy among the elves and as a priestess of Sekolah. He also conspired with Iakhovas to become a Prince when he was still only a Baron. Despite their alliance, he suspected that Iakhovas was indeed dangerous and crafty, although he knew nothing about his real nature. Despite being a follower of Sekolah, he was quite skeptical about Iakhovas' claim of divine favor, which prompted him to doubt Sekolah's involvement in Iakhovas' plans. He asked for a sign of his favor, which was borderline sacrilegious. However, Laaqueel still thought that, disregarding his lack of trust in the Shark God, he was the paradigm of the perfect sahuagin. Possessions He wore a combat harness engraved with the sigil of Sekolah and was festooned in shells and shark teeth. He also possessed the royal trident, made of shark-bone and inlaid with gold, which was passed from king to king. It was said that anyone who held it would die to keep it, giving it up only when killed. History In 1354 DR, Huaanton was a Baron among the sahuagin of the Claarteeros in the Trackless Sea and had Laqueel under his service, although he had no love for her. In 1369 DR, when Iakhovas disguised his own birth as a sahuagin and reached 13 years of age, he curried favor with Huaanton and arranged a duel between himself and a Prince, whom he slew. He could not jump from a regular sahuagin to the status of a Prince, and instead Huaanton rose to be a Prince. He would later become a king, killing his predecessor and allowing Iakhovas to thrive in his shadow, rising in power and becoming a Prince himself. Huaanton realized that Iakhovas was indeed very dangerous, and he tried intimidating him by exposing him to the half-starved kraken he held under his palace, but Iakhovas enchanted the creature, which then behaved tamely. He was reticent and skeptical of Iakhovas's power-hungry advances up the sahuagin hierarchy and on the surface dwellers, arguing that he was needlessly wasting sahuagin life when Iakhovas advocated for conducting an attack on Baldur's Gate. Since Laaqueel and Iakhovas each claimed that Sekolah favored their actions, he asked for a sign of the god, which Iakhovas promised to produce in a tenday. When the time came, Iakhovas summoned the kraken that was previously held under the royal palace as a sign of Sekolah's favor. However, Huaanton was still skeptical and accused him of using magic to trick them into believing that Sekolah indeed favored him. Iakhovas issued a blood challenge to the king, and Huaanton accepted. Although Huaanton impaled Iakhovas, Iakhovas magically healed his wounds, concealed within the cloud of blood, and in the ensuing fight, when it seemed like Huaanton was going to kill him, Iakhovas morphed his hand into a sharp and long appendage and stabbed the king with terrifying speed. Nobody but Laaqueel saw it and Huaanton died almost instantly. Appendix Appearances * Rising Tide * Under Fallen Stars * The Sea Devil's Eye (mentioned) References Category:Sahuagin Category:Royalty Category:Kings Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Males Category:Inhabitants of the Trackless Sea Category:Worshipers of Sekolah Category:Barons